


Loveless

by etrix



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix
Summary: Lazard gave up everything, betrayed everyone, to be with his lover.
Relationships: Lazard Deusericus/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do this for fun, not profit, because I love the world and characters Square Enix created. 
> 
> AN: I started this back after playing Crisis Core so... 2 computers ago? I must have envisioned a much longer story because my warnings included implied medical torture – which I never wrote. With some cuts and some edits, I think it's a decent little story so I'm posting it.

Lying there spent and content, Lazard decided that this— _this_ —made all the long years worth it. Years of lying, years of stealing, years of wanting, and years of promises. All of those had given him this: the soft stroke of strong fingers, the gentle press of hard muscles, and the heat to warm his cold heart.

The reality of it, of having Genesis beneath him, of being inside him, had been far, far better than Lazard had imagined it would be. And it was, finally, his reality and it was his for the rest of his life.

Of course, it would be a short life if any of Shinra's attack dogs found him, but he was pretty sure they'd be safe here in Wutai, where Genesis and Hollander had set up the camp. The camp for which he'd embezzled the funds from the SOLDIER program. Nobody had died because of his small 'diversions' so Lazard didn't even feel guilty about it.

They'd know by now – Shinra's venal board of directors. President Shin-Ra.

Lazard smiled as he imagined the look on the fat old man's face. Nothing had ever been said but everyone knew that Lazard was his son, born just before the ambitious bastard had married into a family of old wealth and large influence.

President Shin-Ra had sponsored Lazard's education, had hired him right out of school, had promoted him but never praised, never acknowledged, only ever treated like a dog, loyal and stupid. Sometimes Lazard couldn't believe he'd accepted that, had lived with it for years.

Hoping for some recognition, some scraps from the old man's table, Lazard been a good dog for years...until Genesis had turned to him and smiled. Ten years younger, still practically a child, and so beautiful he'd made Lazard's heart squeeze.

It had been because of Genesis that Lazard had angled his way into being appointed the Director of SOLDIER. Wanting to be near him, needing to hear his voice if only occasionally. He'd hidden his passion and done his job as efficiently as he done everything that had ever been assigned to him. 

Then Genesis had smiled... just for him.

Now they were here, safe in the Wutaian heartland. Even the Turks would have a hard time infiltrating here. There were armed and trained Wutai warriors behind every tree and rock, acting as a deadly, living barrier between them and the coast.

Lazard grinned, knowing they'd have time to indulge their long-anticipated relationship before the real world intruded. Genesis was his lover, finally. They could touch like this without worry. They could make love without guilt. They could lie together without shame. It made him happy and he was determined to enjoy it.

And he was enjoying it. He was enjoying it to utter limpness.

Genesis had more energy left than Lazard. He lifted himself up to rest his head on a raised hand. His soft blue eyes laughed down at Lazard. He was always laughing at Lazard, but gently, lovingly. "It was good?" the young SOLDIER cooed the question. His voice was low, intimate and wonderful. Meant just for him.

"Hnnn," Lazard agreed, shifting lazily on the sweat dampened sheets. "Bedder'n good." It wasn't like him to slur, even at his most worn, but he was too happy to worry about his diction.

Genesis gave a throaty chuckle. "You sound close to sleep. What's the matter, old man... Can't take the pace?"

Lazard opened heavy eyes. He raised a hand to touch that flushed face, to run fingers through that mussed hair, but he was too relaxed from the orgasm he'd had. It was like he had iron weights on his wrists, so he contented himself with smoothing a slow finger over the parts already in reach. "Not sleepin'," he denied. "Geddin' ready fer round two." Though the way he was feeling—wrapped in cotton—maybe he was falling asleep.

True, Lazard wasn't as young as his lover, or as physically fit, but Genesis had assured him that it made no difference. Still, Lazard didn't feel sleepy, just relaxed. Very relaxed. He would show Genesis that he wasn't just a tired old man.

He lifted a hand to run it through the dark fire of his lover's hair.

He lifted...

He tried to lift...

His hand wouldn't lift.

Neither of his hands moved. He could barely get his fingers to twitch.

Relaxation deserted him. At least mentally, because this went beyond post-coital lassitude into the realm of possible medical emergency. "Someth—" he started to say but he was slurring so badly now that Genesis wouldn't be able to understand him.

But Genesis did.

"Do you want to know what's happening?" the SOLDIER purred. He was running a lazy finger over Lazard's ribs.

Lazard already knew what was happening. He was having a heart-attack or a stroke, some kind of seizure, but he couldn't get the words out. It was okay though, because Genesis would figure it out. He would send for a doctor. They were finally together so there was no way the younger man would risk losing him now.

"Don't worry, my sweet," Genesis' smile was odd. Lazard could tell even though his vision was getting a little fuzzy around the edges. "Dr. Hollander will take care of you."

.../fin

**Author's Note:**

> One last thing: It shouldn't need to be said, but please don't post copies of my story on Goodreads, or anywhere else. If you think someone would enjoy it, send them back here or to my site on [fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1554377/).


End file.
